writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Sasha and Lance RPs/Prequel:First Meeting/Chapter One
Chapter 1 ''Katherine walked into the vast, luxurious hotel lobby, dressed all in black, with a fashionable hood covering her, conveniently dyed dark brown, hair and comfortable ankle booties on a three inch heel. She fit in with the hidjab wearing women nicely, yet still stood out. The men didn't pay much attention to her, though, which was all she really needed. Stopping under a tall plant, she scanned the crowd for the partner she was supposed to meet today. She sneered at the thought; at sixteen, Katherine Miller was rather arrogant. If you'd asked her, she had no use for a ''partner. Her father never asked her, though, did he? After a fairly long flight, as he had previously been in California taking some time to himself, he was fairly tired, and opted for casual clothes with the traditional Arabian head (thingie?). With a single medium size duffel bag over his shoulder he got out of the cab and paid the driver. It was a luxurious hotel, and though his clothes were casual, they were definitely designer casual, all the way to his shoes and socks. A man offered to take his bag and he declined mumbling that he would bring it to his room himself after he checked in. Scanning the crowd outside the hotel he looked for the girl he was supposed to be meeting. He wasn't even sure if she planned to get a room or not, but he always got one so he didn't seem suspicious to any of the locals. They had intel on the mansion they were supposed to go to and do the job, but he never trusted second hand intel and planned to take a night and scout it out themselves before attempting the hit. Once he saw the girl that fit the description his uncle gave him, he walked up and stood next to her, his back facing the opposite way that she's facing and fished around to light a cigar. "Are you here on business or pleasure?" He asked, waiting to see how she responded. ''She watched the man that fit the description she had been given perfectly walk into the lobby, her frustrated frown turning into a smirk as he approached her. She took note of his definitely designer clothes and the traditional turban that surprisingly suited him and decided that this Lancelot -- what a pretentious name -- would at least be pleasant to look at. Still looking straight ahead, she replied in a soft voice. "More business than pleasure." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "And you?" He nods as well, constantly on watch behind her, looking left and right but in such a way that it's not obvious he's scoping out the hotel. "Mmmm sad but true, though I wouldn't mind finding a bit of time for pleasure while I'm here." He winks at her, wanting to give anyone looking the impression that he's just flirting with a pretty girl he just met. "I need to check in, room 1523. Perhaps we could discuss some ways to find a bit of pleasure together, though I'll even pay for the whole night. Just meet me there in an hour." He winks and glances back over his shoulder, trying to look more and more like he's flirting and setting up something for the night and his only caution is that the country isn't big on this type of thing. They hadn't planned it that way, but they hadn't planned much besides enough information on who they were to work with and what they looked like. She was quite attractive though, and he found his flirty nature kicking in and decided to try to play the prostitute card for their cover that evening. He only hoped that she'd go along with it, if she was professional enough and more focused on the job than her virtues, he was sure she would. It's not like they'd actually be having sex, though he wouldn't say no if she offered. 'T'hey hadn't really talked through their plan once they saw each other, but this wasn't what she'd expected. In a country like this it was a quite risky move, even though it was clear she was a foreigner, they could still both get in trouble if the wrong person heard their exchange. Katherine was torn between being annoyed he took this approach, or amused at how well he played the part. She gave him a smile, a small hint of confusion playing in her eyes which she knew he'd probably notice, her father claimed they were pretty much trained the same way. "It'd be my pleasure to help a gentleman like you...relax," she said with a nod, scanning for any activity behind him. No one seemed to have noticed their exchange. She'd checked in late yesterday night, just an hour after her plane landed, and had already found out where all the security cameras and any exits were located. "My room is next to yours, actually. I'll meet you there." He nods and heads into the crowd, disappearing in a group of tourists. After getting his room key he decided to check out the bar for a few minutes. He was famished but he knew he didn't have time to eat yet so he sat down, laid his pack at his feet, and ordered a vodka on the rocks. It was after 5pm at least he said to himself, not that he needed an excuse to drink at any time during the day, especially when he wasn't on missions. During down time the only way he could sleep was to dig down into a bottle of vodka or scotch and try to drink away the world. It didn't take him long to finish. After that he paused at what passed for, well, he supposed Americans might call it a gift shop, though in this expensive hotel it was a bit more extravagant. He managed to find a pack of his favourite gum and a toothbrush that he had forgotten, along with the latest National Geographic. Being a child of Aristaeus, despite his hunter nature, he also had a passion for nature in general, and was always reading National Geographic. On his way up to the Suites, he paused at the bellhop, and palmed him a few crisp bills (ooc, whatever the currency is there >.<) and whispered that he'd like to make sure he has total privacy in his room, and that he doesn't want even housekeeping to enter unannounced. Once he was sure the bellhop seemed pleased with the money, Lance headed up to the 15th floor and down to room 1523, passing room 1525 which he presumed his ''cohort was in. After entering his room and tossing his duffel bag onto the bed, along with the bag of stuff he'd just bought, he scanned the room. It was a nice suite, not their best, but definitely not their economy. It had a kitchenette area, a fully stocked mini-bar, King size bed, large Television with full amenities there as well, a small sitting area over by the balcony with a love seat and chair. The bathroom was large, complete with a decent size hot tub. He went straight to the safe that was kept in the closet. Little did anyone know, this was his usual room he kept any time he came to Saudi, and his uncle paid handsomely to make sure it was always available to their family, and their family only. Pressing a button, the safe slid to the right, revealing another floor safe underneath. He touched his finger print to the screen, and it opened for him. Inside it was everything he couldn't get past security, weapons, more passports, more money, plenty of ammo, as well as some various magical items that a Hecate child provided them with and potions. When he was satisfied all was there, he figured by that time it was definitely an hour, but wasn't sure if he should go to her room or wait for her there. She had responded with I'll meet you there after mentioning that her room was near his, so now he wasn't sure if she was telling him to go to her, or just confirming she would come to him. ''After spending some time in her room to get some rest, wash up, change her clothes, etc, Katherine sat down on her King sized bed in suite 1525 to think. She had a few minutes to spare before she was supposed to go meet her associate, and she'd yet to decide how she should act around him. She knew she was more vulnerable than him -- he worked for the agency, even worse he had family ties with the agency, and if something went wrong, they'd cover for him. Her? Not so much. She'd need to double check everything, be extra careful. Chewing her lip, she went to her suitcase and removed a heavy briefcase. It needed several codes and her thumb print to open, before revealing an array of various weapons, a few vials of poisons and potions, both mortal and demigod made, as well as other not quite legal necessities. She removed a CB dagger and moved it from hand to hand, thinking on what else to take. 'W'ith a sigh, she decided that it should be enough -- her father had her almost convinced that this guy didn't have any reason what so ever to pull something on her, and she figured that if she really needed to, she'd use her powers to get away. Locking the case, she returned it to its previous place and stood up to put on her shoes. She hid her weapon in the handy secret pocket located on her left thigh, and left her room, sparing a quick glance in the mirror. She'd let her hair down to dry after her quick shower, and it fell to her shoulders in soft waves. She didn't put on any make up and regretted it now, as the dark circles under her eyes made her look a bit sick and tired, but there was no time. She locked her door and moved to the one next to it, taking a deep breath and knocking three times. Sighing with relief, and leaving the floor safe open as he presumed it was Kat/Sasha at the door any way, he stands up and walks the short distance to the door from the closet. He opens the door and smiles immediately at her, noticing her damp hair he comments teasingly, "Awww you showered without me, how disappointing." He fakes a pout and steps back out of the way so she can enter his suite. Once the door is closed behind her he heads back over to the closet, from where she's standing it's likely she'd be able to see the open safe, and he hoped that his intel on her was right, and that she could be trusted. Not that he knew too much, just that she'd had some jobs, and was definitely good, though still somewhat fresh as far as doing jobs on her own. Thankfully she'd grown up in it like he had, so as long as she was as observant as he had been he was confident she was probably a natural. "I set a device from this Hecate kid that keeps the room from being able to be bugged, just in the off chance, so we can speak freely here." He smiles again and decides he wants to show her that he trusts her by walking away from the closet, towards the fully stocked mini-bar, leaving the floor safe open for her to have a full view of. "You thirsty? Hungry? I heard you were supposed to be getting in the night before me. Wasn't sure how much of a chance you'd get to stake out the compound. I'm famished though, I can't stand to eat when I fly so I haven't eaten since early this morning." He glances up at the clock, half past seven in the evening, and his stomach rumbled a bit as if to reiterate his statement. 'K'at observed him as he moved around, nodding when he mentioned the anti-spying spell. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but her eyes kept being drawn to the safe packed with weaponry and other objects she was quite familiar with. She knew this was him trying to say he trusted her, which she had to smile at. Still, she scanned the room for anything that looked suspicious. Naturally, she didn't find anything, it was identical to hers almost. "Do you always talk this much?" she asked teasingly, sitting down on the love seat next to his bed. She grinned up at him and crossed her legs, wanting to hear his reply to her making fun of him. She was excited, even, which was to be expected -- she barely ever spent time with people close to her age, and even when she did, they were either marks, or NPCs, nothing of interest. He, though, had grown up the way she had, and for once she'd get to speak with someone who understood. That was the only reason she didn't flat out refuse to go when her father gave her this job, and she only hoped he wouldn't turn out to be stuck up and frigid. So far, he exceeded her expectations. He grinned and reached past her to the bag from the shop, reaching in to pull out the toothbrush still in the package, he proceeds to unpack a few things, normal travel stuff (toothpaste, a change of clothes, a towel, aftershave, electric razor) and takes that stuff to the bathroom. Leaving the magazine and pack of gum in the shop bag, which would be easy for Kat to see. "You should hear my cousin if you think I talk too much. The only time he isn't talking is when he's killing or eating." He chuckles and comes out of the bathroom having set up his things in an orderly fashion. So far his actions making it clear that despite his stuff being in a duffel bag, he was clearly someone who appreciated neatness and order. Packed down in the rest of his bag is his clothing for stealth and hunting and a few CB type weapons shrunk down in their inconspicuous form (a pocket knife, pocket watch and what appears to be a rather steam punk looking jump drive), the clothes he leaves in his bag, the other items he places on the bed. "So you didn't say, did you get a chance to scout any or are we doing that tonight together?" 'S'he chuckled and took a look around the room again while he was in the bathroom, things were going better than she thought they would, he seemed like an okay guy. The jump drive caught her attention and she eyed it with interest. Adopting a serious expression and an all business tone, the girl nodded. "I found out that Anwar stays in this hotel this time of year, something about an annual business thing, he stays here because it's closer, then I hacked into the hotel's system, but the last time he checked in was about a year ago." He nods, he wasn't really surprised, but it would have been awfully convenient if he were at the hotel, versus driving the half hour to his compound. "Well I guess that means we take a drive to his compound?" He takes the packet of gum and National Geographic magazine out of the bag, tosses the bag in a bin by the bed and sets the two items on the night stand. "Actually if I recall from looking over the intel we were given on the area around his compound, there's a little restaurant that sits on a hill with a half way decent view. We could rent a car, head there and eat and plan out next move there." The topic coming back to food, again reiterating that he is clearly hungry, and that the mission hasn't affected his appetite in the least. 'S'he wasn't really surprised to find how alike their tactics where. Smiling, she nodded again and leaned forward, uncrossing her legs and resting her hands on each knee. "I remember that. Though, better if we're not seen leaving together. How about I go change, grab a taxi to , and you go rent a car and meet me there? I'd do the renting, but I'll run into more complications than you will, most likely." The mention of the restaurant was making her hungry, too, and she realized that the last meal she'd had was a half assed breakfast that included a cup of coffee and two waffles. "Shouldn't take you more than an hour, I reckon." He nods, "That works. Now, I don't know about you, but me, I prefer to take tonight to just make a well thought out plan. So I'll be packing mostly surveillance than anything else. Would you happen to be on the same page?" As he talks he goes over to the Mini-Bar and makes himself a Vodka on the rocks, when he finishes talking he takes a swig. 'S'he raised an eyebrow at the drink in his hand, "Really? Not judging you or anything, but really?" Her father had a strict no drinking on the job unless it's required policy, which she perfectly understood. Even if they were just talking about the job, she didn't like the thought of her partner not operating at one hundred percent. He gives a light-hearted grin, "Don't worry love, it's only a couple of swallows, it would take a bottle of this to get me drunk." He didn't go into more detail, that any down time he has he sometimes drinks 1 or 2 whole bottles of alcohol just so he can sleep at night. Because of all the drinking in his off time, he built up quite the tolerance, something a 16 year old girl might not completely understand yet. Looking at her again, the thought struck him of how hot she actually was, but there was what, 4, 5 years in-between them. Hell she was still a kid in some ways, though he knew better than to use the k word around her. Sure she was starting on a decent reputation in the circle, but he was determined to keep this mission purely platonic, no matter what his hormones might want. "A''lright," she says after a pause, standing up. She doesn't think he is being truthful, or at least isn't telling her all of it, but it isn't her problem. Everyone deals with this life differently, and at least it is a couple swallows and it isn't drugs. "I'll go get my cameras, maybe my laptop, too, I need to have a look at the intel again." She makes her way to the door and stops to look at him just as she reaches it. "I'll see you in an hour. And don't call me love." She opens the door without waiting for a response, for some reason that last phrase had sounded an awful lot like flirting, and while it was okay when they were in public, gave them a cover, she knows she's treading on difficult territory here. The last thing she wants is to get attached to a killer for hire. Another one, that is. He shrugs a sort of casual, whatever, at her last comment about calling her love. He hadn't actually meant anything by it, to be honest it was more of an obnoxious habit he picked up from his demigod trainer growing up having been British and using it all the time. He never used it when he spoke in his native language of French, but any time he spoke English it just seemed to come out. After she left he loaded up a messenger bag with the things he would need, tossed on a change of clothes and headed out to rent them a car. When he got there, he decided to go with something black and a make that blended in, but would be fast and manoeuvrable if they needed it to be. Once all that was complete, and he paid with cash and one of his extra sets of false identities (one that he hadn't used to get there), he made his way to the meeting spot where Kat would be waiting and pulled up in a spot she would see him. ''Quickly changing into new clothes, Kat puts her equipment in her bag and heads out, pushing any and all thoughts that don't relate to the job out of her head. She mentally repeats all the information they have on their hands -- not that she needs it, but being concentrated on one specific thing helps -- as she steps out of the elevator. She grabs a travel book from a stand in the lobby, flipping the pages with a very interested look on her face, before shoving it into her bag and walking out of the hotel. She hails a cab and steps out twenty minutes later, tipping the driver a few extra dirhams for getting her there so fast. She takes a moment to take a look around the vast plaza, counting the security staff by habit, and then proceeds to play the part of the overly excited tourist, taking too many photos, annoying everyone around her, but stops as soon as she sees Lance in the fancy car, and makes her way to him. "F''ancy," she says instead of greeting him, inviting herself in. She closes the door behind her and glances around the car, smirking. "Bit flashy, don't you think?" she asks, teasing him. She still feels somewhat awkward around him -- making fun of him seems like the easiest way to go. He chuckles, "Clearly you haven't been to Saudi much if you think this is flashy, they drive jaguars and Lamborghini's here like they were common. This is about average, at least in the area we'll be in." He turns the car out and heads towards the restaurant. "So are we playing a couple at the restaurant or did you want to go at it from another angle?" ''Kat shrugs, taking her phone out to look at the layout of the area again. "Whatever's fine with me. Playing a couple is probably the safest route." She glances up at him and just stares at him for a couple of moments, losing her trail of thought. Clenching her fists, she snaps back to reality, silently berating herself. She needs to focus, she knows it -- she knows, but still can't help peeking at him from the corner of her eye from time to time. Did he really have to be hot? Wasn't being a skilled assassin, probably with enough money to buy a small island or two enough? She locks her phone and replaces it in her bag. "I'm starving," she murmurs. He chuckles, "I know the feeling, I haven't eaten really since I got on the plane for Saudi, so this excursion should take care of two ''birds. We should be at the restaurant in a few minutes. If we request the balcony we'll be able to see down the hill right into the back yard of the compound. Won't give us a total picture, but enough of one so we can plan our next step without being totally blind." He smiles and switches gears, easing down the accelerator a bit, as he's not sure which he's anticipating more at this point, getting on with the mission, or eating with an attractive wo- damn it, he had to keep reminding himself, she might act like a woman, and her farther might treat her like one by letting her take jobs at such a young age; but at the end of the day, she was 16 and he was a few years older. Though why a few years should make such a difference, he wasn't entirely sure, but he felt like it was the only excuse he could cling on to in order to keep this mission kosher. ------>Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Sasha and Lance RPs/Prequel:First Meeting/Chapter Two Category:NickiWilliams Category:Bach's Roleplays